Katerina
by Rodney'sAngel
Summary: A short, AU one-shot in which Katherine gets a haircut from Kol and some Elijah-included naughtiness ensues...


Having a doppelganger was occasionally useful. Right now, Katherine was sick of looking the same as someone else. "Ah, Katerina, everyone's favorite vampire bitch. What brings you to our not so humble abode?" asked Kol. Katherine listened for a moment and knew that Kol was the only one home. "I've always been more beautiful than my little doppelganger, but I'm sick of having a double." "Be careful, Katerina, Elena is protected by Niklaus. If he bites you just to make a point, what will he do when he's angry?" "I'm not planning to kill her, Kol. I just don't want to look like her anymore. I'm going to do what I never got a chance to during the nineteen twenties." "You're going flapper girl on us, Kati? Short, fringed dresses and bob hairstyles that I'm sorry I slept through?" "I don't know about the dress, but yes on the bob." "Allow me," Kol offered. "Much obliged," she granted. "Grab a bar stool, darling, while I round up Nikky's shears." "How exactly did you learn to do this, Kol?" "My mother taught Rebekah, who taught Elijah, who taught Finn, who taught me." "And yet they're Klaus's shears?" "Nik taught himself and did it himself during those wonderful years he had us all daggered." "So he's responsible for his own new haircut?" Kol returned with the shears and several towels. "No, I think Elijah did this last one for him." Katherine set the bar stool in the center of the laundry room and dragged a chair in front of the sink.

Katherine settled while Kol began to wash her long, dark hair. "What can you tell me about the pretty boy vampire Finn has on a leash?" Kol smirked. "That's Maximus. He was Finn's very first and only living creation." "They're getting it on?" "I would assume so." "Did they do so during the early years?" Kol shook his head. "It would have been unthinkable in the eleven hundreds. Even Elijah would have whipped Finn for something like that." "And he won't now?" "Times are different. By now we've all been with both sexes." Kol finished with the wash and led Katherine over to the bar stool. She was quiet as he combed through her long hair. "Graduated or blunt?" Kol asked. "More towards blunt, but with a few long layers so it isn't boring." "Bottom of the ears or bottom of the jaw?" "Ears," Katherine replied. "You're certain?" "Do I sound uncertain?" "Not at all." Kol brought the comb through one more time and began to clip off the long strands. "You are never this silent, Katerina." "I was just thinking how long it's been since someone else touched me. Especially a man," she replied. Kol paused with the scissors and traced the edge of Katherine's ear with his tongue. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together. When they broke apart, Kol went back to cutting. He was adding the layers now. Kol finished with the cut and found Rebekah's hair dryer. Then he brought Katherine a mirror. "Perfect," she said.

Elijah came home to an interesting scene. The laundry room revealed a pile of ten inch long brunette curls littered on the floor. The scent was purely Katherine. Klaus's shears, Rebekah's hair dryer and shampoo and conditioner. There was a trail of clothes running up the stairs, including a blue lace bra at the top of the banister. That was Katherine's too, but the silk boxers were Kol's. The quiet told Elijah that they were sleeping. He braved opening his brother's bedroom door. They were sound asleep in Kol's bed. The blankets covered their waists, but Katherine's breasts were exposed. His eyes traveled to her hair. It was shorter than he'd ever seen it. Even without seeing the back, Elijah could tell that Kol had done a good job cutting it. Elijah traced his hand over one of Katherine's breasts. She stirred. He touched a bite mark on her shoulder that still had traces of Kol's venom on it. Katherine focused her big, brown eyes on him. "Hello, Elijah." "Stunning as always, Katerina. Elena's red streaks weren't different enough for you?" "Looking like her out-lived its usefulness." Kol was awake by now, watching the exchange. Elijah was massaging Katherine's breast at this point and it was riling her up. Kol fit his mouth over the bite mark on her shoulder and darted his tongue across it. Katherine usually had some fight in her, but a chance to be dominated by two of the Mikaelson brothers simultaneously was rare. Elijah leaned down and kissed her lips. He kissed the tip of Kol's nose and then began to undress. Both men kept their eyes on Katherine, ignoring each other's bodies as they ravaged hers. Katherine couldn't believe her luck.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review with any thoughts or suggestions


End file.
